Meme for 2012
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: Got this idea from TheXGrayXLady. A new meme for a new year because a person's taste can change over the course of one year. Plus, I had nothing better to do.


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**

Well, I'm just a regular boy. I have average grades, like to do average things, and read and write fanfiction. I am also a huge gamefreak. I'm proud about that.

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction got me into this. Well, to be specific, Raikim got me into this. I got bored and after rewatching the series on Youtube, I decided to look up some random stuff on Raikim. After reading a crapload of fics, I instantly formed a trilogy in my head. After a year or two with that idea in my brain, I decided to make this account and post these ideas up to see what people thought. And so far, people like them. So, my favorite pairing got me into this basically.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

I like to write action oriented stories with small doses of romance and medium doses of comedy in them. These are evident in my stories, "The Sahdow Monks" and "Rise of the Heylin Emperor".

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**

I am a one pairing guy. Raikim. Although, I wish to write ChasexWuya or JackxAshley/Katnappe.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

My most popular would have to be "Rise of the Heylin Emperor". Don't really know what people like about it.

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**

I'm beginning to grow proud about "Rise of the Heylin Emperor". At first, I wasn't really good at writing, but I'm glad to say that I've grown as a writer and my later chapters shows that. Kinda.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

I generally find writing slightly difficult when you don't have an idea of how to progress a chapter you're currently writing. I think I struggle the most with good descriptions and creating slight romantic moments for Raimundo and Kimiko.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**

Hmm... this might take a while.

* * *

><p>Raikim:<p>

He looked out the window of the temple. Staring at the night sky. Leaning against the wall, he sighed. 'What should I do?' he thought to himself. The next day is very important and a wrong move could mean death. He thought to himself over and over on how to move. What steps to take. After an hour or so, he knocked his head against the wall in frustration. He still couldn't find a proper solution to his problem.

Finally, he gave up. "What the heck am I going to do for Valentine's Day!" Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the sun beginning to rise. He groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. "Kim's going to kill me for sure."

* * *

><p>See? Not really good at writing romance. Also, it really did take me a while to get this. Again, I suck at romance.<p>

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**

Hmm... I don't really know much of the trends around here, but I am quite annoyed at the fact that people still get some very obvious facts wrong. Example would be making Raimundo speak Spanish even though he's Brazilian. I know it's not common knowledge, but do some research if you're not sure about something. I also hate it when people make a certain character an ass just to get one other character with another. Know what I mean? I also hate bad spelling. This is a writing website, if you're going to post something, spell check. One last thing is the whole new Dragon that joins and can control every element. Sure, you say they're not Mary Sues, but if they can control multiple elements, that's a Sue in my book. Also, if they have unusual names. No matter what reason you try to give readers, an unusual name is really irritating.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**

I think some of my OC's fall under the category of Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Honestly, I actually do believe they are, but I can't do anything about it now that I'm very far into my fics. Can't just change a character's personality this far ahead in the story.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Xiaolin Showdown. I still participate in it, but I'm starting to drift away from this area of because of some obvious issues.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Raikim is my favorite pairing. They are absolutely perfect. Well, by the show's terms. You watch the show and tell me there's no chemistry between them. I mean, they're always together and they match. I'd name the episodes I see the short moments between the two in, but I'm really lazy. I also like Chuya because it works. Wuya's betrayed the man a bunch of times, yet Chase does nothing about it. He still keeps her with him. If he really hated her, he would have killed her and be done with her. One last pairing would be Jack/Katnappe. So many people forget about her when it comes to Jack pairings. If you think about it, the two like each other.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**

Eh, no style. I just write a bunch of action scenes and add some humor into my stories. That's about it.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

Uh... what's the point of this site if you don't read other people's fics? I always find myself reading fics that have an interesting plot, with Raikim. Something funny, with Raikim. Something with action, though there's not much of that, with Raikim. Did I mention I like Raikim?

But really, I like whatever is good.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

I'd want to write Chuya, but I would butcher their characters really, really, really badly. So, no.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**

Nope. I welcome criticism.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

Music and a quiet room. When it comes to music, it's either Video Game BGM or anything Japanese... Japanese rock that is. I also think anime gives me a lot of inspiration for my chapters. It really helps me when I come up with my fight scenes.

**18. What inspires you?**

As I said above, anime inspires me a great deal.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

Honestly, it has gotten so much better, it's not funny. Read my first story "The Test"(Don't read too much. It sucks so much.) to my current stuff. You'll see. I would also like to say that I've had a good time here on this site. Despite the few problems I see.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

Hahahaha! Who says I have friends?


End file.
